Tawnypelt's Clan/Chapter 6
Chapter description :Sore from being in the mountains, Tawnypelt states she thought Dovewing knew the way to the Tribe's cave. Dovewing states they should be close, as she hears the waterfall, and Tawnypelt thinks they're close yet far. The tortoiseshell is tired, remembering the many times she and Dovewing had to protect Shadowkit from danger, causing them to nearly lose it. The group climbs up a snow-covered cliff, which ends in front of them. Disappointed, Tawnypelt says they're going to have to find another way, but a pale brown she-cat cuts them off and demands what they're doing in their territory. Tawnypelt realizes the cat is from the Tribe, and knows they must get to Stoneteller. another she-cat tells her companion to wait, and she recognizes Dovewing, who in turn recognizes her as Snow. Snow introduces herself, along with her companion Breeze. Tawnypelt mentions Stormfur and Brook, and Breeze points out they're her parents. :Tawnypelt then states Lark and Pine must be her siblings, and points out the differences between the past and now. Snow and her patrol take the cats to the cave, and as they do so, Shadowkit reassures Breeze he's strong and will make it through the snow. They reach the waterfall, which awes Shadowkit, and Tawnypelt asks if he remembers it from his visions, but the kit isn't sure. Tawnypelt enters the cave and looks around, remembering the previous time she was there in order to find the Clans a new home. Stoneteller greets them, asking why they're here, and Dovewing states Shadowkit had a vision concerning the Tribe. The group enters the Cave of Pointed Stones, which Shadowkit marvels at. Stoneteller explains to the kit the place is called the Cave of Pointed Stones, and he speaks with the Tribe of Endless Hunting via the signs given in the cave. :After a brief conversation between the two, Dovewing informs Stoneteller Shadowkit had a vision involving the Tribe. The kit explains a tree fell onto the cave, hurting various cats. The healer asks if he's sure, stating there are no trees nearby and he can't tell his cats to leave the cave during frozen-water. Tawnypelt replies they thought Shadowkit could be assisted by him, and she and Dovewing point out he has seizures during his visions. Stoneteller sends the she-cats out so he can speak with the kit alone, to which they find more cats in the cave. Familiar cats pelt Tawnypelt with questions, and she greets them whilst not knowing others. She greets Brook and Stormfur, informing them everything's fine at the lake and ShadowClan has new leadership. The tortoiseshell explains they brought Shadowkit to see Stoneteller, and says it appears they had a new litter of kits. The mates confirm this, showing them Feather and their other kits. :Tawnypelt says they seem happy, and Brook agrees. The former asks Stormfur if he misses the Clans, but he says he hasn't and knows he belongs with the Tribe, despite being ousted from RiverClan. He adds the past has been forgiven, and he never really felt the Clans were his home, which Tawnypelt attempts to protest. Stormfur asks her if she ever felt divided, but she replies she knew ShadowClan would always be her place. Brook congratulates Tawnypelt on becoming deputy and hears how Dovewing left ThunderClan to be with Tigerstar. A comment from Bird makes Tawnypelt wonder where her loyalties truly lie, but her thoughts are interrupted by Shadowkit saying the Cave of Pointed Stones is beautiful. :Stoneteller appears, and explains that although he doesn't know the exact cause of the kit's seizures, he is certain the visions he's having concern the Tribe, before announcing to his cats it's time to eat. Everyone in the cave rushes over to the prey pile, beginning to share with fellow members, and Tawnypelt thinks about how eating together actually sounds nice. She and Shadowkit share prey while Dovewing and Stoneteller do the same. The tortoiseshell compares the Tribe to the Clans, thinking that the Tribe does not have to deal with battle or fight cats. She then ponders that if Darktail never arrived and caused destruction, most of ShadowClan and her kin would be alive. Mist sprays towards the cats as wind picks up outside the waterfall, and Stoneteller states a storm is coming, so everyone must stay away from the entrance for their safety. :Dovewing, seeing the Tribe preparing to sleep, explains to Tawnypelt they should probably do the same. Stoneteller requests for Shadowkit to sleep with him, though his mother hesitates at the offer. The healer then offers for everyone to sleep in the Cave of Pointed Stones, and they agree. Tawnypelt thinks about losing kits, thinking of her own litter, before setting down in a nest. As the storm howls outside, the sounds manage to soothe her into sleeping. However, this doesn't last, as Shadowkit wakes up everyone and urgently says the Tribe must leave the cave immediately. Characters Major *Shadowkit }} Minor *Snow Falling on Stones *Breeze That Rustles the Leaves *Moss that Grows by River *Night of No Stars *Stoneteller *Sheer Path Beside Waterfall *Bird That Rides the Wind *Brook Where Small Fish Swim *Stormfur *Feather of Flying Hawk *Lark That Sings at Dawn *Pine That Clings to Rock }} Mentioned *Bramblestar (Unnamed) *Squirrelflight (Unnamed) *Feathertail (Unnamed) *Crowfeather (Unnamed) *Tigerstar *Jayfeather *Lionblaze *Stoneteller *Darktail *Dawnpelt *Flametail }} Notes and references Category:Tawnypelt's Clan Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas